The Meadow
by EternallyCullen
Summary: Post Twilight/Pre New Moon. Bella & Edward enjoy a hike to their meadow - until they're caught in the rain. Gift-fic for Evieeden. AU Rated M for Lemons.


_**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Authors Notes: **Special thanks to **Tammygrrrl** who beta'd this for me so quickly and to **shell371** for pre-reading. _

_This little oneshot is dedicated to my very lovely friend Tali (evieeden) ~ She wanted WetSparkleWard, so I came up with this. I hope you enjoy it sweetie._

_I hope you all enjoy it too, please leave me some love... reviews are like gawping at photos of Robward jumping into the ocean in just his underpants **swoon**. _

_

* * *

_

I leaned back against the ancient oak and gazed up at him, his solid arms framing my face and pressed against the tree in an attempt to shield me from the downpour. We had been taking a walk together, which turned into a run, with me clutching onto Edward's back as he carried me through the forest. His vampire speed caused us both to be soaked through to the bone.

Edward leaned over me, his face just inches away from mine, droplets of rain falling off his messy hair and running down his face. I giggled quietly.

"Something amusing, love?" he asked me, his lips turned up in his trademarked crooked smile. He leaned closer and I felt his sweet breath wash over my face – dazzling me.

I gulped hard, and leaned back closer to the damp bark, my back flush against it, and stare up into his golden eyes. I shook my head and my breath hitched before I caught my lip in my mouth. I was certain that whilst he looked absolutely stunning at that moment, I looked like a severely drowned rat. That would be the normality. I always wonder how someone just so beautiful and perfect would want someone so clumsy, plain and normal.

"Nothing," I breathed. Edward chuckled and pushed my soaked flat hair back off my forehead.

"Good. For a moment there, I thought you were laughing at me." His smirk grew bigger, he was teasing me.

"Nope. Nothing funny here. Hey, look, I think it's stopping." I told him, trying to change the subject before I became a huge puddle of girl under his dazzling and smoldering eyes.

The rain quickly lessened up until it was no more than sprinkling. Edward held out his hand to me so that we could continue on our hike to our most favorite place. We walked together, at human pace thankfully, as I was still not used to his speed – I would have to close my eyes and bury my face into his neck as to not get motion sickness.

By the time we reached our destination, and after Edward had caught me twice due to some poorly placed tree roots, the rain had stopped and the sun was shining, casting brilliant rays through the treetops.

Our meadow, surrounded by all the trees, was bright, the summer flowers bloomed in all the colors of the rainbow.

Edward pulled me into the sunshine, where his marble skin started to glisten and shine like diamonds. It caused me to gasp and stop dead, as it always did. I loved seeing him like that, part of the so called demon, yet everything that made him who he was. He grinned and coaxed me forward as he sat on a patch of lush grass which was conveniently not inhabited by sweet smelling flowers.

I sat facing him, my legs crossed and feeling rather gross within the covering thick denim of my jeans. My plaid shirt was also clinging to my skin, chilling me, and I shivered involuntarily. I cursed myself silently; Edward would have spotted that for sure and would start worrying and run me back home.

I caught him eying me, his ocher eyes looked several shades darker as they raked up and down my body. I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. "I'm fine, actually the sun is quite warm." I tried to convince him. It wasn't a complete lie - the sun was pleasantly warm as it beamed down on us. Shame my wet clothes were giving me a chill.

Edward looked uneasy, he was over-thinking everything as usual. "You could catch your death, Bella."

I shrugged and smiled. "Well at least you could change me, you would have the reason to."

He averted his eyes and I swear that I heard him growl. "Don't be ridiculous, Isabella."

I chanced a glance up at him. Although he was statue still, his jaw clenched, his eyes were on me, almost burning holes.

"I am fine, honestly." I almost plead.

Edwards's stance relaxed and he huffed out an unnecessary breath. His eyes darted away from me for a second. I could tell he was arguing with himself about something. Suddenly, he stood up and lifted his soggy t-shirt up and over his head, exposing his perfectly sculpted chest. I was mesmerized by the glistening. I saw him suddenly in a blur and then he was kneeling back in front of me. He had hung his shirt across a nearby branch, directly in the sunlight. I cocked my head to the side questioning him.

"It should dry out there; I can't send you home to Charlie in wet clothes. He wouldn't think too much of me."

I raised my eyebrows. "And you want to give him a coronary by sending me back home in _your _clothes, Edward?" I smile as he suddenly gets it.

"Oh. He would think that we..." he trailed off, embarrassed. I knew that if he were capable of blushing, Edward would be beet red. The true Victorian in him was showing his face.

"Uh huh," I nodded, blushing myself and my stomach churning at the thought of having a sex talk with my father. That would be a pretty uncomfortable conversation… knowing Charlie he would ship me off to the Doctor wanting me to go on the pill.

"Well, there is only one thing for it," I tell him, getting to my feet. Edward looks at me questioningly but I turned around and faced towards the trees as I started to unbutton my shirt. Thankfully I'd thought to put on a camisole that morning for extra warmth. I peeled the flannel down over my arms. It was more saturated than I'd originally thought, and my cream camisole was stuck to me like a second skin. I took a quick glance down and pulled the top straight as it had ridden up over my stomach. I was horrified to discover that, in all honesty, putting the skimpy garment on this morning was pointless. Totally see-through. Thank God I'd chosen to put a half decent bra on that morning, rather than the white sports bras, usually reserved for certain times of the month when things were a little… tender. I knew that as soon as I turned around and faced him, all he would be able to see is my blushing flesh and a black cotton bra, with the tiniest lace trim.

I felt the blush spread across my cheeks, down my neck. I could have sworn that it covered my entire body, which would make me look even more terrible than usual. It was just great. Perfect even. Edward, standing before me in all his sparkling perfection and gorgeousness – and the first time he was going to see me with less clothing, I was going to look like a plain, flushed and wet mess. Talk about _Fuck My Life _much?

"Bella," his velvet voice broke my silent panic. I wrung my hands before turning slowly to face him, hiding behind rat-tail like curtains of my hair, looking down at my uncomfortably sodden Chucks. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to see the probable look of disgust on his face when he saw what I was hiding under my shirts and hoodies.

It was so quiet, that I swear that I can hear my own heart beating so fast that it sounds like a hummingbird. I chanced a glance up at him, and Edward has moved closer to me – literally standing two feet away, as still as a statue and his fists balled up at his sides. His eyes are fixed on my face… _thank God… _but the warm ocher I had come to love over the past few months had been replaced with coal like black. He looked _hungry. _

"Edward?"

He wasn't breathing. He didn't blink, nor did he avert his eyes.

I folded my arms self-consciously across my chest. All I wanted to do was curl up into a little ball in a very deep hole. _Stupid… stupid Bella! You could have worn a jacket._

"Edward?" I question again, my voice shaky and barely above a whisper. I knew he would hear me though.

Edward inhaled slowly and edged slowly towards me. Even in my position with my eyes fixed on the wet grass below me, I could see the sun reflecting off him, creating rainbows of sparkling, diamond like light in my direction.

His eyes had softened, although they were still as black as night. He looked deep in thought as he stared down at me.

"Bella, I…." he trailed off, his eyes darting, taking in my form. He didn't know where to look.

Suddenly, his index finger was tracing the outline of my jaw. The effect he had on me was still the same. Although his touch was ice cold, it sent bolts of hot electricity though me. I met his eyes and he stepped closer. He met the soft spot behind my ear, his digit lingering there and caressing the spot. I love it when he touches me there. It's almost intimate. I leaned into his touch and my breathing hitched.

Edward stopped breathing again and his finger stilled.

"You're cold," he said as I shivered involuntarily from his touch.

"I'm not," I lied.

His finger started to move again and he traced the side of my throat, then my jugular and then along my collarbone. I was used to having him touch my face, and sometimes he would tangle his fingers gently in my hair, but other than that, everything was very chaste. His touch was leaving a trail of fire and I wanted more. I _needed _more from him.

Although Edward had been in my life for a while, I'd caught myself thinking of him more and more when we were not together. Sometimes, before Edward would come and visit me at night time, after Charlie had fallen asleep, I'd find myself thinking of him in ways which made me blush. I would consider what it would be like to feel his cool hands on my breasts, and then his mouth – with his cool tongue circling my nipples… drawing them into his mouth. In my thoughts, he would suckle on them gently before rolling the buds between his thumb and fore-finger.

Holy crow, sometimes I would even excuse myself to my room at as early as eight in the evening, telling Charlie that I was tired and needed an early night.

Two weeks previously, I'd touched myself for the first time. I had imagined that it was Edward. His long, sexy and delicate fingers, ghosting down my body. First over the thin cotton of my shirt, causing my nipples to pucker. He would touch my ribs, and then my abdomen. I would feel myself start to ache for him and the wetness of my arousal gather between my legs. The first night in which I allowed myself to imagine he was touching me there was incredible. It took a while, but I saw stars as I came. After that night, it had become a regular occurrence.

Edward had made it clear to me in the past that we could not lose ourselves with one another. He was concerned about hurting me or crushing me with his marble body. He'd once told me that it would be possible to shatter my skull with just a mere flick of his wrist. I knew he had to hold back a lot with me, which is why our relationship had never progressed to anything more than chaste kisses. Edward was very good at hugs, however. I loved resting in his arms. Sometimes when we were together, he'd just pull me down into his lap and hold me close… just because he could. Sometimes he would press his nose into my hair and breathe in my scent. I would hope that it wasn't terribly uncomfortable for him… he seemed to like it though. I loved it when his hard arms would wrap around my waist. He would pull me flush against him and rest his chin on the top of my head. We fit together perfectly. It was as though we were made to be connected.

_Connected…. Mind out of the gutter. _

He wasn't breathing again, but his finger continued on its journey and came to rest on the low neckline of my transparent shirt… touching the damp skin of my breast. Right above my pounding heart.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. His sweet breath washed across my face, relaxing me so much that my knees felt weak. Edward's left hand moved to my hip, drawing me closer to his stone body. His right hand pressed flat against my chest. "so beautiful."

He trailed his finger lower and to the side, pressing lightly on the side of my breast. He was so close. His hand was suddenly under my chin, pulling my face gently up so that I would have to meet his eyes.

"Why are you hiding from me?" he asked, a look of hurt evident in his features. He exhaled over me once again and I drank in his scent. He was close… so close to me, our bodies separated only by a couple of inches. One more tiny step and his naked chest would be touching me. Just the thought of our (mostly) naked bodies pressed up to one another made me shiver once again, the only heat at the junction of my thighs. I wondered for a moment if he could smell the change in me. I had guessed that he could. It then suddenly occurred to me … could he smell it every night when he climbed in through my window? Would he have _known _what I was _doing _whilst I was waiting for him in my bed?

I felt dizzy, and I don't know if it was due to my nervousness at the thoughts running through my head, or his ability to dazzle me.

He bowed his head and hunched his shoulders, getting closer to my level, I felt my breathing hitch and I leaned forward, closing the remaining gap between the two of us. I made a move, grazing my lips lightly with his, my lips parted slightly.

He kissed me softly for a moment, our usual chaste kisses, and then, as it occasionally did, his hand moved from my chin, to my cheek and then to the back of my neck, before tangling into my hair. I tried to remember to stay calm, to breathe and not get too lost in the moment, because I knew that the moment I did, he'd pull away from me and stop. He was always worried, and if I was honest, I was getting frustrated.

I slowly raised my arms and locked them behind his neck, willing him to move closer to me. He would have to want to though as there was no way I could shift him. He dipped his head lower and the hand on my hip moved around and pressed into the small of my back, drawing our lower bodies together so that nothing but our wet jeans were separating us. His cool lips pressed closer to mine and I felt the tip of his icy tongue press tentatively into my mouth, almost as though he were testing the waters. I couldn't help the moan which escaped me. He tasted delicious. Even better and even more intoxicating than his scent.

Edward broke our kiss, leaving me panting. I expected him to let me go, to gently push me away from him, before he made a vampire speed dash for the opposite end of our meadow. He didn't. His hands stayed in their places, in my hair and _almost _on my rear end. He hunched further forward and buried his face into my neck. He inhaled deeply and all I could do was to crane my neck, giving him better access. Was he finally going to give into my demands, was he going to change me and make me like him?

"Bella…" he whispered into my neck before I felt his lips on me, and then his tongue, lapping at me. "I want you but I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"Take me, take whatever you need. I'm all yours, Edward." I whimpered. I didn't know if I should be afraid or not. I'd waited for this moment for months. In all honestly, I'd wanted Edward Cullen since the moment I had seen him. And ever since I had learned what he really was, I knew that I wanted to be tied to him for eternity.

Edward sucked on my neck, but his hands drew me closer and the hand on my back moved lower so that he was cupping my ass. His other hand gripped my hair harder and he brought his mouth back up to mine. His kisses were still gentle and controlled, but hungrier than anything we'd ever experienced.

"I… I love you, Bella." He panted between kisses, his hand kneaded my fleshy butt but it felt unbelievably good. The chill of his chest wasn't terrible either and I had long since forgotten about my soaked camisole. I was more concerned about the dampness in my panties.

"Edward," I moaned deeply as his hand moved from my hair, to my shoulder and down my arm.

He broke our kiss again and I whimpered from the loss of contact.

"Can I see you?"

Cue the blush. I nodded and stepped away once he loosened his hold on me. His eyes raked over my torso. I couldn't help but stare at him as he sparkled in the sunshine. It had gotten warmer out. I suddenly felt a wave of self confidence and pulled the bottom of the cami up and over my head. I dropped it to the ground by my feet, leaving me only in my tiny bra and low slung skinny jeans.

He closed the distance once again, but he just stood there, his eyes searching my face.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked him bravely.

"To touch you… I'd like to touch you."

I smiled shyly and nodded. He raised his hand slowly, as if he were about to take a breast in his hand, but he paused. I could literally feel the hum of electricity pulsing through the gap between his beautiful hand and the flush of my chest.

"Touch me." I told him. Any more confidence and it would have sounded like an order. I placed my hand over his and drew him to me. His hand covered me over the cotton of my bra. My nipples puckered under his touch. His eyes, locked on mine, moved to his hand and he watched himself as he touched me. I dropped my hand and rested it on his hip and marveled at the light sprinkling of bronze hair scattered all over his perfectly sculpted chest.

He slipped a finger gently into my bra and pulled down the cup, exposing my breast to him. His finger delicately grazed my pert nub and I found myself having to bite my lip and steady myself on him. He did the same to the other side and palmed me in his hands. He was so gentle and loving.

I ran my hands across his stomach, scratching my short nails across his hard abs, loving how amazingly formed and rock solid he was. That was when I became aware of something else…something very new, very different and VERY solid, pressing into me. _Oh… oh wow. _I had honestly thought that perhaps Edward struggled to get an erection, for it was the first time I had ever felt it. I immediately felt so much better that I had that desired effect on him – because the thought had crossed my mind several times that maybe he didn't want me like I wanted him.

My hands reached lower, across the V of his hips, my fingers at his navel. My fingers tangled in the path of hair which vanished into his pants… _A happy trail… Edward's happy trail. _He had felt happy to me.

Edward moved, I didn't even have time to complain about the lack of contact because he dropped to his knees in front of me, pulling me down and into his lap.

_Yes, sitting, definitely better. _

"Tell me to stop," he almost pleaded with me, his hands back on my breasts and his face buried in my neck.

"I can't… I don't want you to stop… feels so good, Edward. Please don't stop."

My words shocked me, but I wanted him and needed him so much.

I heard Edward growl, but I wasn't afraid. There was something really erotic about the way I felt the vibrations through the flesh of my throat, following on down my entire body and ending at my core.

His lips trailed down to my chest; I gasped loudly and grabbed onto Edward's disheveled bronze locks as his mouth covered my right nipple, his tongue swirling around, sucking gently on my sensitive mound. His other hand paid attention to my lonely breast, tweaking and twisting the bud. I reached around and unhooked my bra and allowed him to pull it down my arms, exposing me completely to him. He cupped me with both hands, almost like he was weighing me up.

"So perfect," he breathed. "You were made to fit into my hands."

I leaned back and arched my back, pushing my chest further into his hands. He didn't feel cool any longer as the electricity between us was almost burning me. I was sitting directly on top of him, my legs at either side of his hips, I could feel his rock solid length beneath me and I wanted to grind myself down against him to relieve some of the throbbing. He felt huge.

Almost as if he were finally able to read my thoughts, he raised his hips, rubbing his length along me. We rocked against each other, moaning and groaning in unison as the heat built up between us. The friction was delightful, and having Edward be the one causing it made the need grow even more. My movements against him became frantic and I gripped tightly onto his marble shoulders. Any harder, I was sure that my nails would crumble from the force – but that was the least of my concerns.

I needed to feel _all _of him.

I stilled, catching my breath. He searched my eyes, looking worried once again.

"I hurt you didn't I… I knew it… I knew. I'm sorry Bella I should have never let it get this…"

"Edward… Shut up. You didn't hurt me… I swear. I just… I want more."

His eyes widened. "You're really okay?"

At that moment, I wished he COULD read my mind. It would have made things far easier. He thought that I was lying to him. "I'm fine… Edward, I just want you so much."

Relief flooded is perfect features and he rested his forehead onto mine. "I never want to hurt you."

"You won't." I assured him. "You don't want to hurt me, therefore you won't. You can do this Edward. This feel so good. We both seem to want it so much."

He inhaled sharply and ran his fingers through my tangled hair.

"You're sure?"

I nodded. I had no words. I could not describe the way in which I craved him and wanted to feel him all over and inside of me.

His lips found mine again and he kissed me with want and need. I never tried to enter his mouth with my own tongue. We had discussed it previously, and his teeth would have been far too sharp to even risk trying it. But I enjoyed the feeling of him, invading my mouth, caressing me and loving me that way… his scent, his taste. It was overpowering. I moved my hands back slowly down his chiseled chest and to the buttons on his jeans. I hovered there for a moment, waiting for him to grab my wrists. That moment never came, so I slowly undid the button, popping it open. His body tensed as my digits moved to his zipper and I lowered it. The perfect trail of hair didn't appear to end. Where I had been expecting to arrive at a layer of cotton and elastic, I was only met with… more Edward.

Edward doesn't wear underwear. No boxers. No tightie whities. Nada. _Hadn't been expecting that one… that's for sure. _

I broke our kiss and studied his face. He looked calm and collected. He looked _ready. _So I reached in and slipped my hand into the front of his open jeans.

He was smooth, almost like velvet. Such a different texture to the rest of his hardened body. Although he was solid, at the same time, he wasn't. It was strange. I didn't know what to make of him. My small fingers barely met around the girth of his length… I tugged gently and freed him from his denim confines. I'd never seen an actual, real life erection before. Sex Ed at school had taught us that when aroused, a male penis is, on average, six inches. I didn't have a tape measure, but it was obvious to me that Edward was on the upper scale of _a little above average. _Gulp.

"Does… does your… sparkle too?" _I cannot believe I said that to him. Of all the stupid… moment wrecking things. _

Edward looked confused, but the smirked. "I would assume so… but I've never been in the position to find out."

He lifted me off his lap with ease and placed me back on the grass. He stood up and exposed himself to the sun rays, dropping his jeans to his feet and removing them as well as his shoes and socks.

He grinned at me again. "Well… that would be a yes then."

Uh huh. Every single part of him sparkled. He was standing in front of me and I couldn't help but stare at his very prominent erection… in all its glistening beauty. I'd heard some girls talk about them as though they were ugly things, gross looking, but Edward proved to me, once again, that no part of him could be in any way repulsive.

I wanted to touch him again; I wanted to make him realize that it was okay to feel good. Before I had the chance to motion for him to sit with me, he was on the ground, on his knees. He looked a little shy, although not uncomfortable with his unusual nudity. It was also very strange for me, not to feel self conscious. Perhaps it was because I felt that everything between the two of us was so real… I didn't feel the need to hide from him any longer.

The sun was warm, heating my skin up nicely, making it the perfect contrast with Edward's cool touch. He ran a long finger down my arm before moving in and kissing me. He pushed me gently back onto the grass and hovered over me. His length was pressed into my stomach, cool, like velvet covered stone. His lips pressed open mouthed, wet kisses all over my face down my neck. He spent a lot of time loving my throat with his lips and tongue before moving onto my shoulders and down each arm. His fascinating mouth bypassed my breasts all together and he raised my hands above my head.

"Please, keep your hands there, love. I'm trying so hard to keep control of myself right now."

I obeyed him, of course, linking my fingers tightly together. I knew I must listen to him and I didn't want to make it any harder than it already was.

He traced the outline of my visible ribs with his tongue and down to my navel. His hands flanked his head as he kissed the entire way across my hips, just above the waistband of my jeans. He then licked at my belly-button several times. This simple little thing caused my hips to buck, pushing myself into his dick.

"Please, keep still."

I screwed my eyes shut and attempted to regain some control of my breathing. "Sorry… you just feel so good."

Edward chuckled, his lips vibrating against the skin on my stomach. It sent shock waves down to the place in which I was craving his touch the most.

He crawled up my body and kissed my lips once again, thrusting his hips gently, his length rubbing against my thigh. I automatically spread my legs for him and he settled in between them. He rocked against me, rubbing and grinding lightly up and down my clothed sex. I could feel him and how cool he was there even though two layers. I gasped at the delicious feeling his movements were causing and he smiled and let out a low sound. It wasn't a growl – it was more like a purr. He was enjoying it, too.

His lips once again made their journey down south, this time paying attention to my chest. He carefully took each one of my peaks into his mouth, his lips shielding his sharp teeth. His gentle hands caressed me, kneaded and loved me. His mouth reached my hips once again and he pressed a kiss over the waistband of my jeans, just to the side of the zipper. His black eyes met mine, searching. I couldn't help but take a large intake of air. I entwined my fingers together, tighter above my head. I longed to tangle myself in his hair. He kissed the bottom of the zipper and he lingered there, inhaling. He moaned – it was low, deep… guttural. "Bella… I knew it… I knew I could smell you like this. I just needed the confirmation."

I didn't blush. There was no need. I just chewed on my lip harder to keep from crying out.

Edward dipped a finger into the top of my jeans and slipped it down a couple of inches. He stroked me softly over my panties.

"Is this okay?"

_Of all the questions he could have asked. _"Yes… please don't stop… my pants…take them off."

Edward is quick to oblige. In my fantasy, the first time we were intimate, he would rip my pants off with his teeth and strength and throw them off the bed. Instead, he quickly popped open the button and pulled down the zip-fly. He pulled the denim apart, my little black boy-shorts peeping out at him. He pulled gently at the little bow in the center and grinned at me. "Cute." He managed to say.

He reached and pulled my Chucks and socks off and put them neatly to the side, the socks balled up neatly inside of each sneaker.

He knelt up between my parted knees and ran his fingers under the waistband and to my hips. He lifted me gently, raising my hips and butt off the grass and slipped my damp jeans down my legs… OK, _peeled_ may be a better word to describe it.

Still on his knees, his eyes raked all over my body. Gooseflesh spread all over me under his gaze. His hands rested on my thighs and he pressed a kiss over my heart. It was so soft that it border lined on being chaste. The noise he made whilst doing so wasn't so innocent. His lips trailed further down, his cool mouth not ignoring any part of me.

It felt as though it could have been hours, but he finally reached my center. He inhaled my scent again and his eyes locked with mine. They were hooded. He licked his lips and kissed me once before gripping the waistband and pulling them down my legs and tossing them to the ground.

"You are so beautiful," he told me again. I'd never tire of hearing him say that, especially as he was being sincere. I'd never thought of myself as beautiful, but Edward was making me feel as though I were for the first time. "I want to kiss you here, Bella," he ghosted his finger from my clitoris and right the way down my opening. "May I?"

"P…please, Edward. Please." I beg. I was already so wet for him. My pussy was aching and screaming out for him to give me some relief.

Edward's tongue darted out over his parted lips and he leaned over me. His lips pressed gently on my clit. The tiny amount of pressure sent the heat flooding between my thighs. He kissed me intimately once again before pressing his tongue flat and licking the entire way down my slit. Wet and icy, he slid over me. He pulled away and swallowed. There was no hesitation as he dived back in, tasting me once again. He parted me with his fingers and dived into me. I'd dreamed of him going down on me, but however hard I imagined it, I never could really comprehend how wonderful it would feel. He circled his thumb around my clit and I felt myself start to convulse, my belly tightened and I started to see the light… or was it stars. All I knew was that I was having difficulty thinking anything at all. Without thinking, I reached forward for him, grabbing his hair. He didn't stop, but his pace increased, his tongue entering me over and over again. I was about to come, and harder than I ever had by the means of my own hand.

I gripped my legs tightly against his stone shoulders – I knew I would probably be bruised in a couple of hours and pulled at his hair as I came. Edward gripped my hips and held me in place as he continued to lap me up until I finally came down off my high, stopping my rapid movements and catching my breath. He stroked me slowly. I gazed at him. I felt relaxed, but nowhere near finished. My orgasm hadn't succeeded to slate my wanton need for him.

I raised myself on my elbows and Edward moved towards me. He kept his mouth closed and didn't try to deepen the kiss, which was disappointing. It didn't take too much encouragement however to get him to do so. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and attempted to guide him closer to me. I parted my lips and traced the outline of his, nipping at his bottom lip until I felt his smooth tongue slip out of his mouth and meet mine. I could taste myself on him. It wasn't terrible, mixed with his own personal flavor, I tasted sweet and somewhat floral. It wasn't bad at all.

I felt his dick twitch, thwacking me in the stomach. I slowly reached my hand out and wrapped it around his length. Edward nodded, letting me know that it was okay to carry on… that he was okay with it.

I slowly pumped him several times, testing the waters before swiping my thumb over the engorged head, wiping his glistening pre-cum over the rest of him, creating a good lubricant. My fist glided easily over him. Edward groaned and leaned back into the grass and wild flowers. He looked so relaxed. His jaw was slack and his eyes shut.

I leaned over him and licked the tip. His eyes flew open, but he didn't move. I did it again, and swirled my tongue around the head. Jesus… the pre-cum… semen or venom, whatever it was, tasted so good.

Still no response from him, other than an incoherent moan and a rumble resonating from his chest. I passed my tongue over him once again, but took his whole head into my mouth and sucked gently. I'd seen enough random porn clips to get some sort of an idea what to do, but was still worried about getting it wrong. I chanced a glance at him and he was staring right at me; mouth still hanging open. His breathing was fast and sharp. I lowered my mouth over his length and took in as much of him as I could – which arguably was not much. Fear of gagging and all. I gripped the base of him and pumped slowly as I moved my mouth over him. Suddenly, his hands were on my face, stilling me.

"Bella, please, I need you to stop… I can't… I don't want…"

I was confused. He had seemed to be enjoying my ministrations so much. "You don't want me to…"

"Oh, believe me, I want you to, I just don't want to…" he looked to the ground, and had he been human, I am pretty sure he would have been blushing. "I don't want the first time I… I don't want to…" his voice lowered till it was barely above a whisper. "I don't want to _ejaculate _in your mouth."

Oh… _Oh! _

"And that feels indescribable… I won't last much longer. The heat of you around me is almost more than I can bear." His thumbs stroke my cheeks and he sits up. We both faced each other, on our knees and I marveled once again at his beauty as he sparkled like diamonds. I imagined what he would look like wearing his ray-bans… just his ray-bans. He would look pretty fantastic wearing just his glasses and sparkles. I giggled nervously.

"What?" he whispered, kissing my lips once.

I shook my head and bit my lip. "I just had a thought, that's all. Ignore me. I just thought how funny it would have been if you were wearing your sunglasses right now."

Edward looked bemused and then grinned at me.

"And the award for the most random, goes to Isabella Swan" he chuckled.

Edward took my face into his hands and leaned his forehead onto mine. His fingers weaved into my hair.

"I want you, Edward."

He wrapped one arm around my waist and leaned across me, laying me down amongst the wild flowers. He hovered above me, peppering kisses to my face and neck. His erection was twitching against my thigh, as though it was tapping me, begging for me to allow it to nestle in between my legs. I parted my thighs for him and he moved closer, his stone length brushing against my heated core. Skin on skin. He shifted over me slightly and aligned himself with my opening. The tip of his dick twitched excitedly against me, getting coated in my wetness. It would have been so easy just to give him one quick thrust and take him in. I rocked gently against him, his tip pressing harder into me. Edward moaned and leaned against me, although still keeping his crushing weight off me. His lips were by my left ear. I could hear his ragged breathing.

"You need to tell me if I hurt you. Even just a little. Promise me you will tell the truth."

"I promise," I gasped as he pressed against me. He slowly began to fill me, inch by delicious inch. I whimpered as I felt myself stretch against his invasion. He stilled as he felt me tense up.

"Bella?"

"It's nothing… the first time, it will hurt. I've… well you know I've never… its normal. I'm fine. Just go slow." I promised him, opening my eyes and placing my hands on his waist. I pulled him towards me, letting him know it was okay to continue.

He pressed forward and once again stopped as he reached my barrier. We both knew what was about to happen. He leaned down and captured my lips with his, pushing his sweet tongue into my mouth. He kissed me with more force than he had ever dared and then with one sharp thrust, broke though the layer of my virginity and filled me completely.

I cried out and dug my hands into him as the searing pain ripped though me. Edward kissed me, making love to my mouth, drowning out my cries. He didn't move within me, he was as still as a statue as he let me adjust to his size.

The discomfort quickly subsided and I relaxed. I raised my legs, wrapping them around his backside. My hands softened on him and I rubbed the contours of his sculpted chest. "I'm good," I assured him.

"You sure?" he questioned as he slowly moved, pulling out slowly, an inch or two. I'm not going to lie. There was a burning sensation, but it wasn't unbearable. My breathing hitched as he pushed back into me, filling me more than before. I nodded and closed my eyes, conveying that I was fine.

He leaned on his elbows, his arms framing my face as he moved again. Once, twice, again and again. The burning pain slowly became a warming pleasure. I removed my legs from around him and placed my feet flat on the grass, I lifted myself upwards and began to move with him, meeting his thrusts, increasing the pace. I moved harder into him as he carried on with the same force as before. His eyes did not leave my face, always checking for any signs of obvious discomfort.

"So good," he whispered to me, our noses touching.

"Uhhh… this feels amazing," I countered breathlessly as I felt my body begin to spiral downwards towards the inevitable.

Without warning, Edward was back on his knees, using his amazing speed, I found myself on his lap. Sitting above him was very different. The whole new angle caused me to throb and there was a dull ache in the pit of my stomach. An ache which needed to be caressed. He was reaching parts of me with himself that I had never known existed. His hands on my hips, he lifted me up and down on him. I gripped onto his broad shoulders for dear life, burying my head in the crook of his neck as he helped me to ride him. The ache was being reached and I felt myself with that familiar tightening.

"Faster… I'm…"

I didn't even need to finish the sentence. Still lifting me over him with one arm, he snaked the other between us and began to circle my clit with his thumb. That was it for me. I cried out and arched my back, clenching all the muscles in my body as my climax overtook me.

Edward growled loudly, pulling me closer, he thrust his hips up one final time before he stilled and I felt him pulsing within me, his cold seed filling me in long spurts.

He held me gently, our faces nestled on each other's shoulders, panting hard. My body was slick with sweat and I was shining under the warm sunlight. What with my pale skin and the perspiration, Edward and I didn't look all that different.

All we could hear, other than our breaths, was the sound of the odd bird in the trees surrounding our meadow. I finally got the feeling back in my legs and arms, although I still felt as though I were made out of jelly. I straightened my back and we looked at each other at the same time. He smiled at me and kissed me gently, his hands tickling the small of my back.

"I love you so much, Bella. You know that there is never any way in which we can be apart now. You are my mate. You are my reason for living."

I blushed, which was silly considering the most intimate moment we had just shared. "I'm yours. Always." I told him, kissing him back.

We could have sat like that for hours, but the sun soon vanished behind the clouds and the coolness of the early evening begin to settle in. We helped each other to dress, stealing kisses and touches. It took three times as long as it would have usually.

Edward ran with me back to his Volvo and took me back home, promising to, as always, return to me once my father was snoring.

I made a mental note that we needed to hike to our meadow more often. Preferably in the rain.

* * *

Follow me on Twitter (at)EternallyCullen and don't forget to check out my other stories. -)


End file.
